


Taken just for the thrill

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Arguing, Arguments, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, Gangs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirumi and Miu are rich and spoiled, Maybe I will write this whole au, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Somewhat, its like....the outsiders but its not, remember that - Freeform, sorry miu, those rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “You know what, Kirumi?!” Miu tugs on to the other’s shirt, “Maybe that’s what I want, Kay? Maybe I am sick and tired of living such a sheltered life. It’s boring, it’s dull, it’s a waste of time. Don’t you want freedom? Don’t you love being on the motorcycle and feeling the wind in your hair? Not being forced to live in such a pampered lifestyle? Being alive and wild?! Stop thinking you know what’s best for everyone, think about yourself for a change. Go fuck that one friend of Kaede’s and we will talk”---Miu meets up with her girlfriend, who is part of a rebellious gang
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Tojo Kirumi
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Kudos: 16





	Taken just for the thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kirumi is in my wlw fics it just happened
> 
> this is based off an AU I started working on a year ago. You know those 1950 aesthetics? And Sock Hop dances? That
> 
> I know Miu would fit well for a greaser but Butch Lesbian Kaede with a bike sounds rad
> 
> More "I barely remember writing this" fics, lol

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Kirumi growls. Miu holds back a fit of swears, something she’s never done before until just some weeks ago.

“Who do you think you are, my mother?!” She argues, “I’m going to the drive-in tonight, I have a  _ date”  _ Miu makes sure ‘date’ is loud and clear, her friend only grows furious. “Yeah, a date! I am going on another date! With Kaede! Is there a problem?! Ooooh no, I’m in a relationship, what a cruel world!”

“S-Shut up!” Kirumi holds her arms out, “Kaede and the rest of that Harmony gang are just trouble! Can't you see the damage they've caused already?!"

“You’re literally hanging out with one of them. Way to be hypocritical”

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to! They keep—“ Kirumi grips on her skirt, “Don’t bring this on me, we are talking about your safety. I am saying this because I care about you. Seeing Kaede is going to lead into a downfall, I do not trust her or anyone else. None of them want you, Kaede doesn’t love you, she doesn’t care about you! It’s just some sick trick and they’ll throw you out once they’re finished! Himiko used to be with Kaede, you know that?”

“I’m not stupid!” Himiko brought it up once or twice, then confirmed that it simply didn’t work out. “Love it how you never mentioned the greaser Maki with prim and perfect Kaito. They’re perfect for each other! So why don’t you shut up already”

“No! I!” She presses a finger in Miu’s chest, “Will not! We are all given a role and placement in this damn pyramid! So we must stay in our lane and not disturb the balance. You do not belong with them, that’s how society works, Miu”

“You know what, Kirumi?!” Miu tugs on to the other’s shirt, “Maybe that’s what I want, Kay? Maybe I am sick and tired of living such a sheltered life. It’s boring, it’s dull, it’s a waste of time. Don’t you want freedom? Don’t you love being on the motorcycle and feeling the wind in your hair? Not being forced to live in such a pampered lifestyle? Being alive and wild?! Stop thinking you know what’s best for everyone, think about yourself for a change. Go fuck that one friend of Kaede’s and we will talk”

“W-Wait!” It’s too late, Miu lets go of Kirumi and bolts out of the room. She blocks out the calls of her name and picks up the pace, words drowning out to the sound of cars and chattering from the outside world. She released a sigh of relief, this was needed.

No way in hell she is going to keep going with her rich and spoiled life. Ever since Kaede rolled into the city, Miu was head over heels for her. She adored the butch lesbian and trans patches on her jacket and asked for her own jacket in the future. The ripped jeans are so attractive, so is her fitted shirt, tangled hair, and wild purple eyes. Life was so much better with Kaede around, from sitting with her on her bike to shoplifting has stations. Kirumi was missing out, being uptight and high up was never a joy for Miu. This is what she longed for.

Once she makes it to the front of a parking garage, she grins from ear to ear. There’s the gorgeous blond Miu cannot get enough of. She pops the collar of her patched-up leather jacket and drops the cigarettes on the pavement. “Sup, babe” 

And Miu’s heart stops beating.  _ Babe,  _ she calls her that all the time and it never gets old. All of the sweet nothings and physical affection she gives her, Miu cannot get enough of it. Why did Kirumi think she’s a bad guy? Or faking it? None of that makes sense. “Hhhhiiii~ Are we gonna go to the drive-in?! What movie will we be watching?!” Miu jumps up and down on her toes while Kaede revs up her motorcycle. 

“Well, I wanted to ask you a question before we go anywhere, is that cool?”

Miu nods. “Go ahead and tell me anything you want!” She will reveal every secret, even ones that aren’t hers, to the one she loves.

“The rest of the...er, your friends. They don’t like me, right?”

Why is Kaede saying _friends?_ Miu only has one friend and that’s Kirumi. Everyone else like Kaito, Himiko, Peko, and Makoto were acquaintances. “If you’re talking about Kirumi, she’s just a stick in the mud. She doesn’t understand that people can change”

There’s a look in Kaede’s eyes that last for a mere millisecond. Miu couldn’t decipher what it was in enough time.

“Ever since I met you, I realised that I don’t have to be sitting around in pretty dresses and looking down on you or others. What if you’re in some gang? I bet you’re all better friends than my own”

“Ah, baby girl” She pecks Miu’s cheek, “You’re always welcome with the Harmony Gang. But...do you really like me that much? I don’t understand why you would”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re so hot, ride a smoking bike, great to talk to, and you treat me like an equal. Not only that, I learned so much because of you, I learned that not every gang isn’t so bad. Now...are we going to see that movie?!”

“Yeah, hop on” Kaede fixes her stance on the bike and lets Miu join her. The seat might as well be memory foam from the regular rides they had together and everyone at the drive-in must know the couple. Miu wraps her arms around Kaede and rests her chin on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sound of the bike and other cars in the city.

* * *

But, indeed, Kaede didn’t romantically like Miu, least in the beginning. She only flirted and wanted to have her for the dance, until she realised how madly in love Miu was. She plays it off for weeks on end, then finally realised her own feelings. It’s funny because she thought Miu was annoying for about a month, not as annoying as Kirumi. She would take Miu any day of the week and not the stuck up goth one. But, yeah, she likes Miu now, but will Miu find out that this wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place? Kaede prays that day never happens.

She keeps one hand on Miu’s waist and snuggles her close as the movie plays. From the havoc gang, Kirigiri is here with one of the rich kids named Makoto. Sonia and Peko come here regularly, and Mondo is here with Kiyotaka. 

She wonders if they had the same idea, just playing with their trust and then plan to throw them out later. Or perhaps it works similar to a perfect romance novel and fell in love. If only Kaede could relate. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds this AU in the palm of my hand* One day you will be fully fleshed out
> 
> "Who is the other friend Kirumi is seeing" None of you are new here 
> 
> Uuuuh, that's my last DR one for a bit. I'm going to post some more BSD ones and Ojamajo Doremi! Next should be Peko and Sonia


End file.
